Her Sapphire Sky
by QiaoXun
Summary: Kisara has lived her life of poverty and loneliness, but when she started working as a maid for the Fujiyama family, their only son, Kojiro, had fallen head over heels for her. As the two become in engaged, Kisara meets her fiance's new boss, Seto Kaiba himself. Secrets unfold, and Kisara doesn't know what to do with herself anymore. Will she find what she's looking for?


**_This is a fan based story. Yu-Gi-Oh was created and is owned by Kazuki Takahashi. The following story is rated M for its use of language, violence, and graphic sexual content. It is intended for a mature audience and should be preceded with caution. Please enjoy._**

* * *

The head line read: "Shin Industries Bought Out by Kaiba Corporation."

It really was a big deal. The word was spreading like wild fire throughout the media world. "But why Shin Industries?" Reporters would question. It's an office facilitated building the specializes in financial stabilization of new entrepreneurs, keeping them from going overboard with their spending, and budgeting at its finest. But Kaiba Corp. was most certainly stable in its finances. They were well known and furthermore… perhaps the most successful company out there right now. Why the call for a greater income, when there is already no competition?

I was asked to come and help organize today. My fiancé… he was never the tidiest of people, but he was loyal to Shin Industries. He wasn't very fond of the thought of working under the Kaiba Corporation, let alone the Kaiba family name. Though rich, and giving the company and all its employees a raise, the family reputation has seen better days. People say the Kaiba's are good to their employees, but the public see him as… well… A far more intolerable man, saying that the family's "ego" is more important than anything.

And, while that may be true, I don't see how it makes anyone a bad person for wanting to have a good ego. In today's economy, one's ego can determine a lot about their entirety. Seto Kaiba happens to just have a very large ego, one that causes both admiration and fear into the people he undermines. I see him as a strong leader, doing what he needs to get by. He, like many other people, has a family to support. All I have is a fiancé.

I never really had a family. None of which I've known anyways. Being given up to an orphanage at a young age can really change what it means to have a family. While growing up there, you're told that "this is your family until a new, better one comes to take you home," but who's to say that you will ever actually be taken to a new home? I was not one of those lucky ones to be picked out and loved. I was not one who stood out to be adored. I never even considered anyone at that orphanage to be part of my family. That place was not a home. It was nothing more than a shelter from the cold world around me… Though, it didn't keep me any warmer inside those walls.

I was, at one point in my childhood, taken into a foster home. It was probably the closest thing I had to a family at the time. I was cared for, it was warm, and someone truly looked after me. I don't think I had ever heard someone say my name so tenderly before. But as far as foster homes go… They don't last forever. I was at that specific foster home for almost two years. When I turned twelve, I was moved to a new foster home. It wasn't the same. I wasn't treated with a warm kindness. It only took months to weeks to be sent to a new foster home after that. No one wanted me, and I was content with that.

At 18, I was allowed to go as I pleased, though I no longer was fostered. The orphanage let me treat them again as a shelter until I had a job and found a place that I could call my own. I got my first job as a waitress. Most would tell you that working as a waitress wasn't enough to get by, but when you've grown with so little, you don't need that much. I was able to get myself a nice studio apartment. I kept it clean, perhaps cleaner than it had ever been. The neighborhood was decently quiet. Not many people wanted to live in that part of town.

After fixing up the place, I decided that I should get a proper education. I couldn't get into a regular school, so I decided to take online courses. I've been told that I'm naturally a bright young woman. I guess getting a high school diploma in less than two years could prove them to be correct, but to me it was merely knowledge that all persons should know. School wasn't difficult to me, and I thought of getting a college degree, but I didn't really aspire to do anything. I wasn't talented in the arts; music didn't come naturally to me. I was fairly decent with numbers, but I wouldn't prefer to sit at a cubical all day. I didn't much like working with large groups of people, so I tend to be socially awkward in crowds. And I keep mostly to myself as it is, so I figured for me to have a career would mean working where I didn't have to talk much.

Eventually, I started working at a local book store's coffee shop as a barista after I completed school. I remember one afternoon after my shift had ended that I decided to stay and have some coffee and some beagles. That was the day I had bought a newspaper for perhaps the first time. I enjoyed reading, so I was content with my current job at the time… However I did notice a job opening for a house hold maid. It paid well, very well in consideration to my wage back then. I figured that if I kept my job as a barista and picked up a second job that I could afford a nicer apartment. I applied for that job, and was almost instantly chosen. It had been nearly 20 minutes after I had left the interview with the head of the family that I received their call. We worked out a planned schedule that I would come over and clean for the house hold. I typically worked as a barista early in the mornings, so the afternoons, I tended the households.

Now you must be thinking, what does this long back story have anything to do with the present situation? Well… Had I not taken that job as a maid, I wouldn't have been given a recommendation to the Fujiyama house hold. I was twenty-two when I began working there as a maid. They pay was so well, that I could stop working as a barista, and I worked full time as a maid. I finally found a career that I could handle. Doing meaningless tasks for a rich family at their mansion worked well for me, for the most part. The other maids… I would have liked to work without them around, though that is a story for another time.

The Fujiyama family was, and is still today, a wealthy family heirloom. I worked for only three months before I was promoted to a "personal maid." I was to do everything that Mr. Fujiyama Kojiro had asked of me. The family had treated me well from the moment that they had met me. Kojiro was the kindest of all the men I had met. Though I was his maid, he seemed to treat me more that I catered to him.

Today, this man is my fiancé.

"Kisara?"

"H—huh?" I dazed off as I was being called to.

"You're not over working yourself, are you love?" Kojiro was looking down at me, as I sat on the floor organizing his filing cabinet.

"Of course not," I smiled, peering into those everlasting, deep brown eyes, "This is nothing. I'll have your office organized before we head home tonight."

"Oh, come on!" Kojiro pulled me to a stand, wrapping one of his arms around me as the other held my hand. "Take a break. You've been at it all morning."

"I can't help it… I fear my workaholic side has just taken its hold on me. I haven't had much to do since you insisted I come live with you at the mansion and quit working."

"Well stop working, doll." He kissed me ever so gently. "Let's go get something to eat, before you become fatigued."

Kojiro was like a kid. I enjoyed his enthusiasm, and how he actually got me to speak up. Never has anyone looked at me the way he does. No one had ever showed me what it felt like to belong, until the day each asked me, over and over again, to accompany him outside of the mansion for a date. He shows me compassion like no one else. His father, of course, isn't too happy for him to be marrying his maid, whom of which will bring no financial gain. Kojiro understands more that love is not a business transaction between families. He taught me that it is only something that your heart can choose. I was lucky to be the woman that he chose.

"Alright," his argument persuaded me, "Where to then, my dear?"

* * *

I've always hated being in a crowd. Don't get me wrong, I couldn't be more happy coming to this formal gathering with Kojiro, but his version of how the day will go… Is unsettling, to me. I've never been one to draw attention to myself, but Kojiro wishes to seize the opportunity to flaunt his future bride to his old and new colleagues. I don't mind him telling the others of how he proposed… But he constantly will call me over to give me a twirl, letting all eyes wonder my image. I can feel all the stares; every bit of judgment whether good or bad lying in the line of their vision.

I hated this crowd…

"I was happy to have only had to ask her once," Kojiro was just finishing telling another group of his new coworkers the story of our engagement, "But if I could, I'd get down on one knee again and again, asking her over and over to be my wife. Just the look in her eyes, the emotional connection we shared… Nothing could be more amazing in this world than the smile she gave me with the soft shed of her tears as she cried out 'Yes!' I tell you, she is more beautiful than the moon itself."

His colleagues exchanged words of appraisal. The smile on my lips was indeed hard not to fake, but I didn't want tonight to go badly for my fiancé. He was, of course, meeting his new boss today as well, for the first time. Because the invitation said that you could only bring family as a guest, he insisted that I be here with him, and at every event he gets invited to, now that I will someday be his wife. He rushed me to get a new dress as soon as the invitation came several days earlier. Apparently tonight, more so than any other night, I'm to look my best. Kojiro's words exactly, "The most beautiful that you have, and ever will look, next to the day of our wedding." I guess he doesn't really understand the meaning behind being socially awkward in a crowd though… I haven't really said a word all night.

"Kojiro…" I whisper to him, trying not to interrupt his conversing.

"Yes, my dear, dear Kisara?" He put his hand to my side and leaned in to better hear me.

I blushed as the others stared. "I'm feeling a bit… Claustrophobic… I'm going to go out on the balcony for some fresh air."

"Would you like me to accompany you?"

"No, no. Please, stay and enjoy yourself." I couldn't help but keep my tone at a low whisper. It was hard to focus with all the eyes staring at me. "I know how important today is to you. I'll just take my glass with me and take some time to relax. I'll be back before too long."

Kojiro smiled, pressing his lips to my forehead. "Don't keep me waiting for long then. It's warmer with you at my side."

With a gentle smile and a light blush on my cheeks, I nodded. With my glass in my hand, I turned and made my get away, the laughter of my fiancé and his colleagues behind me. I was so tired of this place already. Don't misjudge me, the place was beautiful. Mr. Kaiba had really out done himself when he rented this place. It must cost at the very least a small fortune to have this place for the entire night. The decorations are most certainly beautiful, having this grand hall look like the ballroom of a royal kingdom. Everyone wearing their best dresses and suits… It felt like royalty just being in this place. But… this is not at all as scene that I could ever be a part of.

The moment I set foot onto the balcony was the greatest feeling that I had all night. The gentle breeze on the back of my neck was enough to give me a chill. I hated having my hair up like this, all twisted and tied. I much preferred it being down. My hair was thin and long, so it was light on my shoulders. However when it's up this way, I just can't help but feel the weight bearing on my neck. And this dress… Although it is beautiful, the white color of its thread doesn't compliment my pale complexion. I looked like a ghost in this… Well, I might as well be one this kind of place. I don't know how I could ever honestly put up with being on display for such a large group of people.

I sipped at my glass; the bitter taste of strawberry wine was just enough to keep me at ease. I don't know how I would get through this night without it. I'm not much of a drinker, but I consider myself lucky enough to have acquired a taste for wines, even if I wasn't drinking so much of it. I'd rather drink it slowly, save the sensation as it flows across my tongue and down my throat little by little. A blessing in disguise… Perhaps I could just survive this night.

The corner of my eye had caught a bit of movement. A group of my fiancé's colleagues gathered outside. For the first time, I personally laid my eyes upon the CEO. Seto Kaiba himself was just a few feet away. I had only seen him on television before, and read about him in newspaper articles. He truly was a famous man, especially here in Japan. I'm not quite sure just how famous he is throughout the rest of the world though, not that I really cared… That much.

At this point, it was hard not to listen in on the conversation. We were, of course, the only ones out on the balcony. There was mostly talk amongst them about if Mr. Kaiba had prepared a speech for tonight, or if he even planned on giving one. His tone of voice suggested that he really would rather not like to speak today, but his subordinates sounded otherwise. Then there was talk of which of his guests had arrived, who hasn't arrived, and who had either cancelled or couldn't make it at the last minute.

Typically, it all sounded as the Mr. Kaiba really didn't care how tonight went. I took another sip of my wine and let my eyes avert back over to the group. Perhaps he didn't want to be at this gathering as much as I didn't want to be. My eyes wondered to every face in the group, but the only one I really recognized was Mr. Kaiba. But as my sight had stopped at him, I noticed his expression had changed. His eyes, they were wide open, as if startled or intrigued by something. But… his gaze was in my direction. I slowly turned my head to the side, looking for whatever could have caught his attention. Perhaps there was something in the distance that I was standing in front of, blocking his view slightly? Surely, he wasn't staring at me.

At least that's what I would have expected to believe, but there was nothing beyond me other than the trees of the neighboring woods. Below the balcony where I stood was a large fountain. It was quite beautiful, but from where he was standing there was no chance that he would be able to see it. I became a bit more paranoid, so I faded from the conversation and kept my own gaze at the fountain below. Continuously, I sipped at my wine, getting closer and closer to the bottom of the glass. I didn't usually go for a second glass at "parties," but I felt the need for another. I honestly didn't want to look for someone to refill my glass though, and I even more so didn't want to go back inside. Assuming that I'll finish the glass soon, I'll just set it down and just enjoy the fresh air.

Within a short amount of time, I began to notice once more the group's conversing. Although, this time it had stopped entirely. Out of curiosity, I took another look over to the group. Not only had their chatter stopped, but they had left, leaving nothing but Mr. Kaiba behind. His brother had also snuck his way out onto the balcony and whispered with his older brother. Kaiba, Mokuba was it? He was much taller than the old videos and photos of him in newspaper articles had portrayed him from years past, as well as his hair being a lot shorter, just above his shoulders. He had long since stood alongside his brother during duels and tournaments. Since Seto's rumored retirement, his brother had begun dueling in his place. I don't think he has honestly retired, seeing as he still refuses to give up his title of CEO. I sometimes think that news reporters these days have become far too naive.

The two of them were handsome together. The Kaiba brothers were definitely a sight to be had. I couldn't help but question myself why there weren't more photos of the two of them together, especially like this. I'm sure it would make for a better article in today's world than a rumor, that's for sure. It wasn't long for this thought to come to an end though, as Mokuba made his way back into the grand hall. I watched as his disappeared among the crowds of people, and reappear on stage. He began a speech, which I didn't care to listen to. Surely, he was taking his brother's place, and I didn't work with the company. It's not like I would be missing out on anything if I didn't tune in.

Once more, my eyes found their way to Seto Kaiba, who now stood alone, just feet from me. I guess I hadn't realized just how close he, and the group prior, had actually been. His eyes were now focused on his own glass of wine. Much more full than my glass. I was almost jealous, but it was after all just a drink. He was twirling the liquid in the glass, cupped by his hand; the other hand had just run his fingers through his hair. The way I stared at it, you would have to think I was an alcoholic. I sipped down the last bit of my own glass and sighed as I stare back down at the fountain. I listened as he sighed, and suddenly there were footsteps from his direction.

"I don't recognize you…" Mr. Kaiba had said. I now turned my full focus to him, body and all. "What department are you in?"

I felt myself become flushed as he spoke to me. It was like meeting a celebrity. "You don't recognize me because I don't work for Kaiba Corp…."

"Ah." He chuckled. Was it funny? "Then what brings you here?"

"My fiancé, Fujiyama, Kojiro. He was the head of management at Shin Industries. I honestly don't know his position now that you have bought out the company."

For some reason, I couldn't help but chuckle at my own words. I shouldn't be looking down on Kojiro, but something about being here, and the influence of my wine intake, had made me greatly annoyed with Kojiro. I was completely positive that it was the wine making my mindset this way, but who was I to be so sure of that? Speaking of my fiancé, I turned to look over to where he had been standing inside. He was still amongst his colleagues. I'm sure he was still bragging about out engagement, trying to make it sound so much more than it actually was. In fact, the story he was always telling was a lie. I woke up in bed with a ring in my face, and his childish attitude was wide and awake when he asked me. It really isn't a big deal, and nothing worth bragging about. And he certainly wasn't down on one knee…

"Ah. Are you upset in my decision to buy out the company?" Mr. Kaiba asked me, taking another sip of his wine.

I felt my thirst growing. "No. I honestly have no preference in Kojiro's line of work. As long as he is content with his job, then that's all that really matters."

"So, does that mean you're only marrying him for his money?" He laughed.

It was funny, I almost laughed with him. "That's not at all the case. I'm only unemployed because he insisted on it. I was his maid before he proposed."

"Is that so?"

"It is. But had it have been my choice, I would have much preferred to continue working. I mean, of course someday I'll stay home and be with the children… But I couldn't see that happening for years. He expects it to happen almost immediately after the wedding. I think not." I began to realize the rambling I was creating. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so open with someone I've just met."

"It's quite alright." Kaiba seemed to sigh. "You don't seem to like all the free time. I wish I had more of it quite honestly."

"So I overheard. And my apologies for having eavesdropped on your conversation earlier."

"Not a problem at all, unless you're a reporter, Miss—?" He stopped.

"Kisara." I introduced myself. "And trust me. I'm no reporter. Anyone could write better articles than the trash that's in today's articles."

"Nice to make your acquaintance, Miss Kisara." Seto bowed as if I were of a royal bloodline. He really knew how to make the place feel like a kingdom. "So to my understanding, you're not happy about no longer working?"

"It's not that I'm not happy about it, but I would much rather have something to do than sit around all day with the television on. Reading is nice every so often, but there's just so much of it that I can take." Again, I rambled on.

"Well, sounds like you could use your own line of work." He chuckled. "Tell me, what field of work would you prefer?"

"I rather liked being a maid. I didn't have to really talk much to people, and I was doing the same things daily, other than setting up around holidays. I just find it easy to take orders from people, and do meaningless tasks. I don't understand why people find cleaning to be such a terrible thing."

"Well, how about this…" Kaiba stopped and pulled out a business card from the pocket inside his suit. He then pulled out a pen from the pocket of his pants and wrote down a few numbers on the back of the card. "This is my main line. If ever you're interested in becoming a maid again, I just had one who left us. She is moving to America to take care of her ill father. I could use the help."

It was an amazing offer, truly, but I wouldn't think that Kojiro would be too happy if I weren't around the mansion. Then again, with his long work hours, I'm sure he could learn to live without me for a couple hours of the day. It was a matter that I would surely have to discuss with hm. Either way, I smiled gently and took the card. With nowhere to put it for the time being, I would just hold it behind my empty glass.

"Oh, would you care for some more wine?" Seto raised his hand and waved over at a man wearing a red silk vest.

The man ran over, carrying a large wine bottle. "More wine, sir?"

"For the lady, please." He gestured to my direction.

I held out my glass with a chuckle. "You have no idea how much I needed that."

After the man had left, Seto began speaking some more. "So tell me, why is it you're out here all by yourself instead of enjoying the time with your fiancé?"

"Do you really care?" I laughed a bit. "If you must know, I rather hate large gatherings. I feel that Kojiro does mean well by inviting me to these types of things, but I honestly believe that I'm only here to be flaunted."

"Oh, really?"

"You mean, you haven't yet heard his long tale of how he proposed to me? Or at least the version he's telling?"

"Not at all. I've only spoken to him at work. In case you're wondering, he is still the head of management that building." The both of us laughed. "But do tell the real version of the proposal. I'm sure I'll hear his story later, by the way you're putting it."

"Oh. Well, I woke up, and he was lying in bed next to me, holding a ring out to me. I couldn't see it very well, since I had just woke up. He told me how he had a dream of us being wed, and wanting me to make his dream come true." I tried to think back to if my details were correct. "I'll be honest; at first I thought he was trying to feed me something in my sleep."

I guess that one really made him laugh. It even brought some attention our way, including Kojiro. Kojiro didn't exactly look too amused that I was out here still. Perhaps he wasn't fond of me joking around with his new boss. Our laughter quieted, and I couldn't help but sigh.

"I'm sure he had planned on it going better, but… Kojiro is like a kid when he's around me." I started again, after taking a larger sip of my wine. "He always means well, but gets too excited. It's like… I make him come out of his shell, I guess. He's sweet… But I really do wish he'd use his head more. If it weren't for me, I don't think he'd even get by sometimes. I don't even think he reads through most of his contracts."

"Is that something I should watch out for at work?"

"I almost forgot that you're his boss." I giggled, more quiet so not to draw eyes to us. "I'm sure he does better at work. It's more towards his personal life in which he's careless."

"I see. I'll take your word for it then, Kisara." He smiled down at me.

It was strange. The moment he said my name, my stomach became a mess of butterflies. I could feel the light burn of a blush on my cheeks. I took another sip of my wine, to try and ease the feeling. I don't know why I would ever think that would work, but I really did try. What I found to be even stranger was the fact that I was being so open with him. Perhaps that's what alcohol does to me around strangers. I usually only drink at home after all. You really do learn something new every day.

"So then, may I ask you a personal question?" I suddenly had an instant of curiosity. "I'm no reporter, I promise you this."

"Why of course then. No sense in holding back." He chuckled.

"Why is it that you bought out Shin Industries? The business isn't even in your field. They specialize in financing, and your company specializes in entertainment. Why the sudden addition to your market?" I really did sound like a reporter.

But before I could get my answer, Kojiro had come over. He looked upset. Perhaps I kept him waiting too long. I really would have liked it if he wouldn't have come to pull me away.

"Kisara, dear!" Kojiro began, "I thought you said you wouldn't be gone for too long."

"Oh, don't pout, Koji." I kissed his cheek. "I was just caught up in our chatter."

"Would you come back in?" Kojiro asked, "I don't want you to catch a cold out here. Also, I would like you to meet a few people."

"I'll be over in a moment dear." I finished.

With a kiss, he was off again to his coworkers. I sighed at his enthusiasm. I closed my eyes for a minute and rubbed the bridge of my nose. The wine mixed with the mingle of everyone around was beginning to give me a head ache. Hopefully the night would be over soon. I would love to go home and get to sleep, so that I could wake up and do… Well, nothing in particular.

"Well then, I'm sorry to cut our conversation short. I guess Kojiro really wants me by his side tonight, of all nights." I smiled over to the CEO of my fiancé's company.

"It's understandable. Shall we continue another time then?" Seto insisted.

"If you insist." I smiled to him.

"Please, consider my offer. I can see it in your eyes that you're a good woman. I'd love to have you as an employee." Seto smiled, and leaned against the balcony edge. "I do hope to see you around, Kisara."

And the butterflies returned. "I will think on it. Hopefully, it will be easier to choose without the wine in my system. Good evening, Mr. Kaiba."

"Please, just Seto." He insisted again.

"Alright then," I smiled, with a small giggle. "Until next time then, Seto."

And I returned inside, walking my way to my fiancé. The rest of the night, Seto stayed over the balcony edge, whether by himself or surrounded by others. He didn't really leave the spot he was in. As the night was dying down though, I noticed that he was staring at the moon. In his hand was no longer his glass, but a card. I couldn't be certain, but if I had to guess, he was looking at the blue eyes white dragon. It was his signature card after all. I don't know why I kept looking his way. One thing was for certain though; I wasn't going to get my answer to that question. I honestly don't think that I ever will. Another thing I was sure of; I'm happy I went with Kojiro to that party.


End file.
